I Wanna Make You Cry
by Kasey Renae
Summary: Nothing is going right in Lita’s life, she got fired from her job, her dad passed away, money is coming up short, and her boyfriend of two years dumped her. She’s being strong…but is she being too strong? Yes this is a JeffLita by the way.


Title: I Wanna Make You Cry  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Nothing is going right in Lita's life, she got fired from her job, her dad passed away, money is coming up short, and her boyfriend of two years dumped her. She's being strong...but is she being too strong? Yes this is a Jeff/Lita by the way.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not! Own anyone mentioned in this fic...I swear I am only writing this for entertainment. Cuz if I DID own the people in this fic I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here on my ass writing about them.  
  
Timeline: Not really a timeline to go by in this here fic.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first one-shot song fic. Hell...it's also my first rated R fic to tell you the truth. Anyway I hope you guys like it, I've worked somewhat hard on it and I think I've done a pretty good job...but as always you guys are the judges on that. Please review and lemme know what you think! JA2008  
  
~ ~*~ How long has it been?  
  
How long have you held it in?  
  
An' how long will you wait,  
  
Before you let somebody take your breath away again? ~*~  
  
Jeff walked into the house knowing what he'd find. Knowing this really broke his heart. He'd find Lita; his poor Lita crumpled up into a corner sulking or just staring off into space. One thing he wouldn't find her doing would be crying.  
  
To some this would be a relief but to Jeff this was horrible. Lita had lost her job, her father died about a week ago, money was coming up short, and Marcus her boyfriend of two years left her.  
  
Jeff wanted her to cry...show some emotion to what was happening around her, but she wouldn't. Every time he saw her she had this dead look on her face. Hell, Jeff wanted to be the one to make her cry...not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. He wanted to love her until she cried her love for him.  
  
~*~ I wanna be the one who turns you on,  
  
Makes love till the lonely's gone.  
  
Be the man you dreamed of all your life.  
  
I swear I'll make it last until,  
  
Tears of joy come pourin' from your eyes.  
  
I wanna make you cry. ~*~  
  
"Lita," he said softly as he walked into her room. "Lita honey are you okay?"  
  
Lita didn't even turn her head to look at him. "Yes Jeff, I'm fine," she replied looking in her lap.  
  
Jeff came up behind her and saw that she was looking at an old photo album of her and her father. Still he saw no emotion on her face just a dead expression of emptiness. At that moment Jeff would have done anything for her. Why, you may ask. Well because he'd fallen for her, and he had fallen hard.  
  
~*~ Tell me what to do,  
  
And I'll do what you want me to.  
  
'Cause darlin' I believe,  
  
That I have fallen hopelessly and helplessly for you. ~*~  
  
Jeff sat down next to her causing Lita to finally look over at him. "Lita, I want to ask you something." He said pressing his lips together.  
  
"Okay, ask me, you know you can talk to me," Lita said showing just a hint of worry on her beautiful face.  
  
"Why won't you cry? I know it seems like a weird question but why? You're keeping all your emotions bottled up inside and it's not doing anyone any good. It hurts you and I know it's hurting me, I want my Lita back, the one who smiled all the time, the one who'd listen to my problems.  
  
"I want the Lita who let me cry on her shoulder when *my* father died. The Lita who's eyes were so full of fire and spunk. My Lita." Jeff whispered.  
  
"Jeff I am that Lita, I don't cry because I feel nothing. I am empty, I am nothing." She replied.  
  
Without stopping himself Jeff whispered words he thought he'd never say to her while she was awake at least. "Lita...I want to love you till the pain is gone. I want to love you until tears of joy are pouring out of those hazel eyes I love to look at." He said with a small grin.  
  
~*~ I wanna be the one who turns you on,  
  
Makes love till the lonely's gone.  
  
Be the man you dreamed of all your life.  
  
I swear I'll make it last until,  
  
Tears of joy come pourin' from your eyes.  
  
I wanna make you cry. ~*~  
  
Lita snapped her head up and looked into his eyes. "What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"I think you and I both know you heard me," Jeff replied somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Then say it to me again." Lita commanded softly.  
  
"I want to love you till the pain is gone. I want to love you till tears of joy come pourin' through your hazel eyes." He replied with his southern accent shining through.  
  
Lita couldn't help but smile at his sweet words. No one had ever said anything so sweet. Marcus hadn't even said anything like that. "Oh Jeff," she said with a quiver in her voice.  
  
"That's right Lita, I wanna make you cry. But not out of sorrow, out of joy." The younger Hardy said as he cupped the side of her face.  
  
He then placed his lips gently onto hers; the feel of her lips caused him to shiver. They were so smooth, so perfect on his lips; he never wanted this moment to end. After a few seconds he decided to deepen the kiss.  
  
His tongue ran over her bottom lip coaxing her to open her mouth, coaxing her to let him finally taste her. When she opened her mouth he had to stop himself from shouting with joy.  
  
He stroked her tongue with his, he could feel her hands clutch at the back of his shirt. Oh, how he had waited for this moment. He had wanted to do this for so long, love her like she needed to be loved.  
  
Slowly she lowered herself to the bed with Jeff on top of her; they never broke the kiss as they moved. Jeff rested his hand on her hip as he planted moist butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders.  
  
Jeff broke away from her and pulled his shirt over his head with help from Lita, and in return removed hers. Her purple lace bra followed that; she began to tug at her pants when Jeff stopped her.  
  
"There's no rush...I want to love you the right way, and we have all night," As he said those words he moved his head down to her breast and flickered his tongue over her nipple.  
  
She arched her back at the feeling, then she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair. "Jeff," she whispered.  
  
Jeff stroked her side and brought the hardened nipple into his mouth sucking gently at it. This caused another moan to come from the red head. Lita then flipped over to where she had Jeff pinned, and she straddled his hips.  
  
She bent down only inches from his ear. "Jeff Hardy...make me cry," she whispered licking his ear lobe.  
  
That was all Jeff needed to hear he flipped Lita over again to where he had her pinned. He reached down and undid the button of her jeans kissing her as he did so.  
  
When they were off Lita did the same to him; they stared at each other, taking in the beauty...the passion and love. Then slowly Lita's panties were removed followed by Jeff's boxers.  
  
Before entering her he planted kisses on her cheek, to her jawbone, then her neck, her shoulders, then finally across her chest. He bathed her breasts in his soft kisses, not wanting all this to be over too soon.  
  
"Please Jeff," the woman beneath him begged. What he was doing to her was torture.  
  
With her words he finally entered her, Lita clutched his back and dug her fingertips into him. His thrusts were slow and gentle, he was going to love her like she deserved to be...he was going to make her cry...finally.  
  
For some unknown reason Lita could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "Oh god Jeff," she cried out throwing her head back against the pillow.  
  
~*~ I swear I'll make it last until,  
  
Tears of joy come pourin' from your eyes.  
  
I wanna make you cry. ~*~  
  
"Lita," he panted still thrusting inside her. "You're beautiful."  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair and matched his thrusts, they moved together. Warm, salty tears spilled from her eyes, but they were tears of joy and love...not hatred and sorrow.  
  
"JEFF!" she sobbed clutching at him for dear life.  
  
"Yes Lita, that's it, cry," he rasped against her ear. "Let everything out."  
  
Her tears didn't slow and neither did their rhythm. "I love you Jeff," she said throwing her head back yet again.  
  
"Look at me Lita," Jeff commanded still not slowing the rhythm.  
  
Lita opened her eyes and looked into his hazel eyes full of love, and passion. Seconds later she came, with Jeff not far behind. They called out each other's name in unison then Jeff collapsed on top of Lita. He kissed her ear and neck whispering how much he loved her.  
  
In between sobs Lita whispered how much she loved him in return.  
  
~*~ I wanna make you cry. ~*~  
  
Song//: I Wanna Make You Cry: Jeff Bates 


End file.
